


Happy Birdday Iron Man

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [4]
Category: Aven - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One F word, Peter is 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and Peter wants to make a cake.





	Happy Birdday Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 5 years old in this story.
> 
> ONE USE OF EXPLICIT LANGUAGE!!!! F**k

“Papa, Papa.”

Steve was having a nice dream when the whispered call of Peter brought him into awareness. He opened his eyes to see the boy half an inch from his face. 

“Papa.”

“What?” Steve whispered back.

“I want to make a cake for Daddy.”

_ Right. _ It’s Tony’s birthday. Tony didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Before Steve and him had adopted Peter, he threw miraculous birthday parties to mainly forget how old he was getting. But when you have kids, their birthdays are a big deal and they try to make a big deal out of their parent’s birthdays as well. It’s hard to forget when your 5 year old wants to bake you a cake. 

Steve smiled and carefully got out of bed as to not wake Tony. He silently picked up Peter and went out into the hallway. Once he was clear of the closed bedroom door, he spoke to Peter. “So you want to bake Daddy a cake?”

Peter nodded. “Uh huh, a birdday cake; with sprinkles!”

Steve nodded. “What kind of flavor should it be?” Tony would eat anything.

Peter flew his Superman action figure around the room, running in circles. “Chocolate!”

Steve smiled as he caught the giggling boy around the middle and dumped him on the bed and wrangled him into some clothes. “How about some pancakes first.” Peter nodded enthusiastically and hurried to change. 

Tony groaned and rolled over and wrapped his arms around Steve. Only it was a  _ pillow _ and it was  _ cold _ . 

He could hear his husband and son in the kitchen so he decided to get up and head that way. He rounded the corner of the kitchen when Steve and Peter saw him. 

“NO DADDY, OUT!!” Tony froze when Peter let out a scream and ran towards him. Peter threw his arms out and tried to shove him out of the kitchen. Tony stumbled backwards. “Easy there hot shot. What’s going on?” 

“A secret, now OUT,” Peter kept shoving Tony away. 

“Alright, alright,” Tony snorted and left for the elevator and down to the workshop. 

**Steve** **: Pete wants to make you a cake**

Tony looked at the text on his phone. 

**Tones** **: Why**

Then Tony groaned. _His_ _birthday._ God did he hate today. 

**Tones** **: Fuck**

Steve didn’t answer that text and after 5 minutes, Tony gave up and went to work on some blueprints from the new StarkPhone he was working on for SI. 

Steve winced at the harsh word on the screen but was quick to shut off the screen when Peter came bounding over. 

“Papa I got the sugar.”

“Good job put it next to the flour, eggs, cocoa powder, and milk.”

Peter noticed the phone in Papa’s hand and looked up at the ceiling. “Jarvis can you play some music. Please.”

“Of course young Sir. Would you like Disney, YouTube or did you have something in mind?” Questioned the AI. 

“Simba!” Peter cheered. Luckily the AI knew what the boy meant and started to play ‘I just can’t wait to be king’ from the Lion King. Peter started dancing and wiggling around as he waited for Steve to pull out the mixer and put everything into potions. He got to put everything together and turn on the mixer! 

“Ok bubba let’s do this,” Steve picked Peter up and sat him on the counter. Peter giggled as he picked up the cups of flour and sugar and dumped them in. Flour puffed up and and tickled his nostrils. He giggled which made Papa chuckle. Peter giggled again and wiped his hands and face on his apron. 

“Be careful with the eggs,” Steve instructed as he put the rest of the ingredients away. Peter nodded. “Good job buddy, I don’t see egg shell,” Steve praised the boy and gave him a high five. Peter grinned up at him and Steve couldn’t resist giving him a smooch on the cheek. 

“Papa,” Peter whined. “Yucky. No kisses while we’re cooking. Yucky germs.”

“Kisses don’t carry germs,” Steve argued as he gave the boy another kiss. 

“No,” squawked Peter. 

Steve took that as a challenge and grabbed his boy in a bear hug and smothered the boy in kisses. 

“No Papa no,” Peter squirmed and tried to get out of his embrace giggling all the while. He flailed about when his arm hit the on switch of the mixer. 

Tony decided that it didn’t take that long to bake a cake and when back upstairs to grab some coffee and maybe some breakfast if there were any leftovers. 

The doors opened right as he heard a scream of terror come from Peter. His heart stopped as he raced towards the kitchen. “Peter! Pete-” Tony froze in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Steve was holding a terrified looking Peter with the mixer turned on next to them. And they were both covered in flour from head to toe. Tony could even see bits of egg in Steve’s hair. He choked back a laugh to ask the dumb question. “What happened?”

Steve let the breath he had been holding in his chest go just as Peter burst into tears. 

“Oh sweetie,” Tony cooed and tried to hide his smile as he walked over to the two. “Come here,” he cooed as he took him from Steve. The mixer must have scared the boy more than he thought as he sat down on the couch and cuddled him. 

Peter had quieted down by the time Steve had cleaned up the worst of the mess and had changed into new clothes. He sat down next to Tony and rubbed Peter’s back. 

“Now,” Tony turned Peter so Steve and him could both see his face. “What seems to be the deal Petey bird? Mixers can’t be that scary.”

Peter wiped his runny nose on his sleeve, “I ruined your birdday cake,” he cried. 

“Aww honey,” Tony gave Peter a kiss on the top of his sandy brown curls and gave him a hug. “It’s ok buddy. We can make another one together.”

Peter looked up at his Daddy with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Really really,” Tony nodded and stood up. “Captain Papa,” Steve rolled his eyes and Peter giggled, “Retrieve all new ingredients for the birthday cake please.”

In spite of the dumb nickname Steve was happy to follow those orders. He gave a mock salute, “On it Sir and young Sir,” he gave Peter a tickle before leaving. 

“Are you sure you’re not sad about your birdday cake Daddy?” Peter asked as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. 

“I’m not upset at all Petey bird. I’m glad I get to make the cake with you. I wouldn’t think of any other way to spend my birthday,” Tony said as he went to the kitchen with Peter. 

“Really!” Peter was happy that Daddy’s birthday wasn’t ruined and that he was happy. 

“Really really,” Tony said with a smile. He really really wouldn’t have it any other way. Sure he was away for a bit working but he didn’t need to spend all day to make it a special day and he was glad Steve and Peter got some time together. 

_ Finally _ the new cake was in the oven and they were onto making the chocolate frosting. 

“Hey Pete?” Tony asked. 

Peter hummed and stuck a finger in the frosting. He giggled at the disapproving look Steve gave him. Papa was clearly joking when he did the same thing and licked the frosting from the whisk. 

“Why do you call it bird-day?”

“Petey bird,” Peter bounced when he said his name with a smile. 

Steve scooped the boy up and tickled him. “But it’s not your birthday, it’s Daddy’s.”

“Daddyday then!” giggled Peter as he got chocolatey fingers all over Steve and his beard. 

Steve nodded and looked at Tony with that soft smile that makes Tony melt every time. “Ok then. Happy daddyday Daddy.”

“Happy daddyday Daddy,” Peter said as he held out his arms for Tony to take him, which he did. 

“Thank you Petey bird,” Tony said with a kiss making Peter giggle. 

And Tony wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Really really.


End file.
